


and i love the way you hurt me (baby)

by fridaygrimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Painplay, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaygrimm/pseuds/fridaygrimm
Summary: They’ve been getting domestic, is the point. As domestic as two guys who can barely boil water and have a cleaning service come in three times a week can get. It’s comfortable when they get home after a game and Auston reaches for Mitch, kisses him in the dim hallway. It’s familiar when he presses Mitch down to the bed. What’s new is the bruise just above his scapula, where Mitch’s fingers land when he needs something to hold onto.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	and i love the way you hurt me (baby)

**Author's Note:**

> so it went like this.
> 
> me: oh no, sunshine boy must be protected from the terrible knowledge  
Liz: Although I think sunshine boy could have a mean streak  
me: ...oh no.
> 
> extreme thanks to Laura and Annabelle for beta'ing!

They’ve been hooking up for a few months when it happens. And it’s not like Auston was bored with the way things were, okay? Mitch is fucking awesome and fucking Mitch is also awesome. But they’d moved past the first initial rush of excitement of a new person, a new body, a new way of knowing each other. They’d settled into a routine, is what had happened. They’d settled into a really great routine of hanging out after games and then sexy sleepovers and then just…sleepovers? And eating all their meals together and crashing at each other’s houses. They weren’t so much swapping hotel rooms to hook up anymore, some nights they just ended up cuddling and watching the food network, winding down into sleep. There’s something unspeakably nice about waking up curled around Mitch, his pointy fucking elbow pressing into Auston’s sternum and their legs all tangled together.

They’ve been getting domestic, is the point. As domestic as two guys who can barely boil water and have a cleaning service come in three times a week can get. It’s comfortable when they get home after a game and Auston reaches for Mitch, kisses him in the dim hallway. It’s easy to shed their clothes along the path to the bedroom, barely losing contact as they go. It’s familiar when he presses Mitch down to the bed, runs the back of his hand up the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, feels the way he trembles. Slides two slick fingers into him, leaning down into a kiss, licking into his mouth in a counterpoint rhythm to the flex of his wrist as he fucks him slow and steady.

What’s new is the bruise just above his scapula, where Mitch’s fingers land when Auston finds his prostate and he needs something to hold onto. A shock runs through Auston, almost drowning out Mitch’s whimper, and suddenly he needs to be inside him now. The pleasure in his system has abruptly flipped from post-game lassitude into urgent need but Mitch doesn’t seem to mind, grip squeezing tighter, fingers pressing harder into that same spot when Auston lines up and enters him in a series of short, sharp thrusts.

‘Fuck, Matts, babe,’ Mitch pants, words punched out of him like punctuation on the thrusts Auston can’t quite seem to control. He slides an arm under Mitch’s hips, lifting him closer and Mitch’s hand clenches again, pressing on the bruise. Auston’s whole world whites out for a second as he comes, orgasm so totally unexpected and intense it leaves him without strength, falling against Mitch in the aftermath.

‘Wow,’ Mitch says, breathless, hips hitching restively, driving his still hard dick up against Auston’s stomach. Auston inhales, feeling like his whole body is buzzing.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbles, trying to pull his brain back together.

‘No way,’ Mitch says, sliding his hands into Auston’s hair and kissing him surprisingly softly for a guy who hasn’t gotten off yet. Auston kisses back, feeling more grounded with Mitch’s thumbs stroking his temples. He pulls away with a slow drag of teeth and shuffles down to mouth at the head of Mitch’s dick. Mitch keeps a hand in his hair, no pressure, just the tangle of strands and fingers. Auston slides his fingers back inside Mitch, wondering what it’d feel like if Mitch did pull. He doesn’t, even when he’s arching up, coming down Auston’s throat he’s gentle. But sliding out of bed and brushing his teeth, half-coaxing, half-bullying Mitch to do the same, watching Mitch’s reflection from the corner of his eye, Auston thinks about it.

He’s still thinking about it the next morning in the shower, listening to Mitch clatter around getting ready for the day. He reaches up over his shoulder, thoughtfully pressing on the same spot Mitch’s fingers hit. It’s tender and just a little raised, and it makes him shiver but it’s nothing like the shocking pleasure of Mitch’s fingers last night. He’s still thoughtfully poking at the bruise, other hand curled around his hardening dick, when Mitch throws the door open.

‘You started without me,’ he pouts. Auston runs his eyes pointedly over Mitch, already naked and hard. Mitch waves a hand dismissively, joining him in the shower. Auston grins nonsensically, abandoning his bruise explorations in favour of wrapping his hands around Mitch’s hips and leaning in for a kiss. Mitch hums into it, wrapping his arms around Auston’s neck as he’s backed up to the wall. The steam from the shower makes the slide of their bodies easy, Mitch’s dick brushing Auston’s with little twitches of his hips. The kiss stays easy as Auston slides a hand down to palm Mitch’s ass, hitch him higher. Mitch hums agreeably, hooking his legs around Auston’s hips to bring them into better alignment for a long, dirty grind. Auston breaks the kiss on a moan, panting for breath as he leans his weight into Mitch, crushing him back against the wall. One of Mitch’s hands slides into his hair and Auston doesn’t even realise that the other one is stroking that same bruise until Mitch presses on it, slowly and deliberately. Auston’s breath hitches in and slips free on a moan when Mitch doesn’t let up. He’s holding Auston’s gaze, eyes dark and heated, hips still shifting minutely. Auston feels like every sensation is amplified and gone hazy at once. Almost in slow motion he sees Mitch’s eyes dip to his mouth, a flash of a smirk, and then abruptly the hand on the bruise slides up to grip the back of his neck and Mitch leans in to bite his shoulder.

Auston’s bitten and been bitten in bed before, okay, but this isn’t a scrape of teeth or a playful nip. Mitch fucking bites down, digging into the meat of Auston’s shoulder in two rows of sudden pain. Auston shouts in surprise at the ache that starts up, sending a cascade of pleasure down his spine, and comes so hard his knees threaten to give out. He comes back to himself as Mitch grinds his hips forward one more time and comes, adding to the mess between them. Then they’re both just staring at each other in the steam, Auston’s hair dripping as they pant for breath.

‘We should probably talk about this, eh?’ Mitch says, halfway through breakfast.

‘Gross dude,’ Auston says absently, he doesn’t have to look up to know Mitch is talking with his mouth full. ‘Talk about what?’ It takes Mitch long enough to chew and swallow that Auston’s looking right at him when he answers.

‘You’re a masochist.’ Auston blinks at him and Mitch rolls his eyes. ‘You like it when I hurt you while we’re having sex.’ Auston feels like maybe his brain has frozen like an old computer. Mitch shrugs like this isn’t a big deal. ‘Don’t get me wrong, it’s fucking hot,’ he takes another bite of bacon, eyes locked on Auston’s. ‘But we gotta talk about it. Keep it SSC.’

‘What?’ Auston finally asks, not sure exactly which part of that spiel he’s responding to.

‘Safe, sane and consensual,’ Mitch enunciates. Auston looks at him blankly. Mitch shrugs. ‘Make sure you don’t get hurt too bad or in a way you don’t want,’ he elaborates.

‘That’s like, a thing?’ Auston asks, feeling beyond stupid.

‘Well yeah Matts,’ Mitch says, softening a little bit and reaching out to brush their fingers together. Auston latches on gratefully. ‘It’s only hot if you like it.’

‘Where’d you learn that?’ Auston asks, waving impatiently with his free hand when Mitch quirks an eyebrow. ’SCC, or whatever.’

‘SSC,’ Mitch tells him, back to over-enunciating. Then his eyes drop for a second and he looks almost bashful. ‘Marty taught me about it.’

‘Marty?’ Auston asks. He feels like there is too much new information coming at him and he can’t process it all at once. Mitch shrugs one shoulder.

‘Yeah,’ he says, watching Auston with just a hint of wariness. Auston squeezes Mitch’s fingers absently and he relaxes a fraction. ‘He was into a bunch of this shit.’

Auston swallows, his throat feels incredibly dry, and he grabs his water, drinking slowly to give himself a minute. Mitch doesn’t talk much about what happened with Marty, but Auston’s always known it was something, something important. He just wasn’t quite expecting it to be this.

‘What was he into?’ he asks, ‘Can I even ask that?’ His voice is a little bit raspy and it feels ridiculous but it makes Mitch’s eyes go bedroom heavy all at once. Mitch does think about the question for a second before shrugging.

‘I figured it out when he was teaching me some stuff about fights,’ he says, leaning closer, his thumb tracing idle patterns on Auston’s palm where they’re still holding hands. ‘He was pretty good but he let me land one on him, split his lip open and, uh, well he liked that a lot.’ Mitch is blushing just a bit now. Any other time Auston might chirp him for it but right now he’s a little glad to know he’s not alone in finding this stuff a lot to talk about and quite a bit turned on.

‘What else?’ he asks, voice still soft. Mitch looks up to meet his gaze.

‘He liked it when I played with his bruises too,’ Mitch murmurs and Auston shivers to hear it said like that. He knew what Mitch had done in the shower was deliberate but he wouldn’t have called it playing. ‘And the biting, that’s how I figured you’d probably like it.’ Auston nods, slow. ‘He taught me how to tie him up too,’ Mitch says thoughtfully, lips quirked in a half smile. ‘But I liked it better telling him to hold still and see how long he could keep his hands off me when I was riding him.’

Auston feels like he can’t breathe.

‘You don’t…it’s not…you don’t think it’s weird?’ He finally croaks out. ‘Liking…all that?’ Mitch’s smile grows and he shakes his head slowly, eyes still locked on Auston’s.

‘Nah, like I said, it’s hot.’ He shrugs, smile flipping over into something less like a smirk. ‘Plus I like it when you pick me up don’t I?’ Auston nods, interested that Mitch thinks they’re in the same vein.

‘Is there other stuff…you like?’ Auston asks. It feels like an obvious question, like maybe he should’ve asked months ago when they started hooking up. Mitch catches his jaw and leans in to kiss him for it though, so maybe late is better than never.

‘Yeah,’ he says, back to that half-smile. ‘I really liked it when Marty held me down.’ He releases his grip on Auston’s fingers and slides his hand forward. Auston’s hand closes automatically on his wrist and Mitch’s breath hitches. ‘Like that, yeah. I like it rough sometimes, less prep.’ Auston nods robotically, attention heavily occupied by the sure flutter of Mitch’s pulse against his palm. ‘Plus sometimes I like…’ Mitch hesitates and Auston looks back up at him, he’s biting his lip but he smiles anyway. ‘I like blindfolds, like not being able to see, or stuff that makes me focus on one sensation.’ Auston’s fingers squeeze a little bit tighter on Mitch’s wrist. It makes sense, he thinks, Mitch is always going in so many directions at once, getting him to pay attention to one thing in regular life is hypnotic, getting him to do it in bed…

‘This one time,’ Mitch goes on, shifting a little bit in his seat. ‘Marty blindfolded me and sucked me hard and then just… dripped a little bit of wax at a time onto my chest.’ Mitch swallows and Auston tracks the movement of it. ‘It was intense.’ Mitch’s eyes shift back to his and abruptly Auston has to kiss him or he may die.

Mitch meets him halfway and it’s messy and fucking hot like it hasn’t been since the first time they fell into bed together, high on post-game adrenaline and more than a year of sexual tension.

‘Fuck,’ Auston breathes, breaking out of the kiss. ‘I really want to do that to you.’ He’s already off his stool, comfortably situated between Mitch’s thighs, where he can feel that the conversation has had the same effect on Mitch as it has on him, hard in his shorts and breathless with it.

‘I want you to,’ Mitch tells him, hand sliding up the back of Auston’s neck and fisting in his hair. ‘But if we’re taking turns I think I’d really like to make you cry first.’ Auston shivers with the promise of that as Mitch’s fingers curl tight and twist. He leans against the pull of it, resting his forehead against Mitch’s as strong fingers tug just a little, sending a jolt of pain from his scalp all the way down to his dick.

‘Yes please.’

They actually end up waiting to go all out. Auston’s having trouble not obsessing, especially when he gets an epic bruise all down one side. He’s pretty sure Mitch’s been thinking about it a bit as well, because when he found Auston pressing his hand into the mark on his side he blew him in the shower, pinching his inner thigh so hard just before he came that there are twin bruises like fingerprints on the thin skin there. Auston can’t help grinning whenever he sees them.

But it’s just building anticipation until they’ve got a three day break at home. They go to practice their first day off but the middle day is blessedly free and it fits the bill for the day Mitch insisted they have to recover.

‘What, you gonna hurt me Mitchy?’ Auston teases, heart beating a little too fast.

‘Yeah,’ Mitch tells him with a dirty smirk and a flash of tongue. Pulls him in for a kiss that speaks volumes about how hard it was for him to keep his hands to himself in the shower before practice.

By the time they get home though, Auston’s gone from buzzing nerves to a quiet certainty. He trusts Mitch. They’ve talked about what they already know Auston likes, what Auston thinks he might like, what he’s not sure about and what he’s sure he won’t like. Mitch explained the colour system. Auston’s feeling green all the way.

‘Ready?’ Mitch asks breathlessly the second they’re through the front door. Auston grins at him, nods as he steps in to steal a kiss, moans when Mitch gives it to him for only a second before there’s a hand in his hair, pulling his head back so Mitch can bite at his throat. It’s barely more than a nip, a promise, and then they’re kissing again, stripping each other with eager hands as they head towards the bedroom.

‘Get on the bed babe,’ Mitch tells him, heading over to the box he showed Auston during that first long conversation. It’s been sitting out on the dresser ever since and Auston gets shivery whenever he looks at it. He’s calm now though, sprawling on the bed and watching Mitch’s face as he finds what he wants and sets it aside.

He smiles when he looks down to find Auston watching him and it’s like the sun coming up.

‘Hey,’ he says, sinking down to the bed.

‘Hey,’ Auston murmurs back, reaching for him. The kiss is slow, lazy with promise, and Auston barely notices when Mitch shifts his weight back so he can press his thumbs to Auston’s nipples, circling and brushing them. He does notice when Mitch drops out of the kiss and drags his mouth down to them, arching up into the insistent pressure of it.

‘Fucking oral fixation,’ he mutters and gets a bite for his trouble, Mitch closing his teeth delicately around tender skin and tugging in a way that goes straight to Auston’s dick. He curls his fingers into Mitch’s hair as Mitch switches sides, humming smugly as he dedicates himself to sensitizing the skin.

Auston’s so lost to the sensation he doesn’t notice when Mitch snags something off the bedside table. He shudders when Mitch blows softly across the wet skin then abruptly he pulls back and the clamps that had fascinated Auston during that first conversation take their place. He cries out, whole body tensing with the sensation, and then Mitch is there, palm pressed to his chest, pushing him back to the bed.

‘God, Aus,’ he sounds breathless and more turned on than Auston was expecting. He runs his hand down over Auston’s belly to brush his dick, straining and leaking there. ’Give me a colour?’ Auston blinks at him for a second, struggling to process, then finds what he’s looking for just as a frown touches Mitch’s face and he starts to pull his hand away.

‘Green, fuck, green.’ Mitch grins at him, eyes wicked, and pinches the skin over his hip. It barely registers, the tiniest flutter against the steady ache that’s building in Auston’s chest.

‘Great, wanna get on your hands and knees for me?’

Auston groans but pushes himself up, aware of the way the chain between the clips slides and sways with his movement. Mitch is busy again for a moment so Auston arranges himself as instructed and lets his head hang between his shoulders, basking in the dull ache from the clamps.

He sighs when Mitch runs a hand down his spine, shifting to accommodate when Mitch knees up onto the bed behind him.

‘I like you like this,’ Mitch observes, and Auston can hear that wicked smile in his voice. ‘Waiting for me to do whatever I want to you,’ something touches the back of his leg and Auston trembles. ‘Like a good boy.’ He’s going to open his mouth to protest but there’s a sharp, stinging impact to the back of his thigh and it comes out as a cry instead.

The crop he realises distantly, moaning when Mitch hits him again on the other thigh. He’d been kind of intimidated by it at first but it looked good in Mitch’s hand. And when Mitch tried to spin it and ended up dropping it on the carpet it was just another thing that his brain associated with Mitch being a dumbass.

He’s not being a dumbass now, laddering Auston’s thighs and ass with little stinging slaps that ricochet through him. He loses track of his voice, disconnected from the rasp of his breath and the soft cries he can’t get a handle on.

‘Colour, Aus?’ he blinks back to himself, aware that he’s smiling kind of hazily at Mitch.

‘Green,’ he says, surprised how rough his voice sounds. ‘Real fucking geen.’ Mitch grins and kisses him softly, then pulls back with a serious expression.

‘I really want to fuck you now,’ he says and Auston’s eyes slip closed on a groan that’s all assent.

Mitch curls around him when he’s ready, pressing his mouth to the line of Auston’s spine as he slides in. Auston feels like every nerve ending is lit up, Mitch’s legs pressing into the little spots of pain he’s left on the backs of Auston’s thighs, his fingers splayed possessively over the bruise that runs from his ribs down to his hip. When Mitch’s other hand catches the chain hanging from the clips still on his chest Auston barely has a second to register how much that pain had faded before Mitch pulls and Auston’s whole body is alight. His elbows buckle as he comes and he falls forward, catching himself on his forearms. Mitch’s hand is suddenly in his hair, tugging his head back, Mitch’s breath brushing his ear as he says,

‘It’s fucking hot when you cry, babe,’ and Auston thinks what as Mitch presses even further forward and presses his lips to Auston’s wet cheek before pushing himself up onto his knees, hands settling on Auston’s hips to turn that slow grind into three short thrusts before he’s coming too.

Auston closes his eyes after that. Just for a second, but when he opens them again they’re both clean and Mitch is holding a bottle of gatorade to his lips. He drinks the whole thing, sinking back against the pillows as Mitch pitches the empty bottle for the bin and flops down beside him.

He’s running his fingers through Auston’s hair, apparently deadly serious about the amount of cuddling that would come after.

‘So,’ Mitch says after a while has passed. Auston hums but doesn’t open his eyes. ‘Soooo,’ Mitch says again, drawing the word out. ‘That was pretty good, right?’ Auston huffs a laugh and wriggles further down under the covers.

‘Yeah Mitchy,’ he says, burying his face against Mitch’s neck. He feels floaty and light and like he could sleep for a week. He slides a thigh between Mitch’s, winding them together. He’s never been one to say no to a bit of cuddling. ‘Yeah, that was pretty good.’

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fridaygrimm


End file.
